


Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle

by RebelWulf



Category: Changeling: The Lost, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWulf/pseuds/RebelWulf
Summary: A pair of 'Headboard Bumper-Buddies' who are 'Absolutely not in a relationship' have a little early morning fun in the Hollow they share...





	Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle

A swift slap to the face woke Miz up with a growl of annoyance, batting away whatever had struck him. After rubbing the gunk from his eyes he put his hand in the way to stop the follow-up strike, grabbing the shape firmly and looking at it.

  
It was a foot. Small, delicate, pale skinned and soft. No hair, definately Prism’s foot… practically all the hair on her body had been singed off whilst they were both on the ship. He pushed it aside, getting a kick in the back of the head as she turned over.

  
Prism’s ability to sleep like a marionette with all her strings cut had allways baffled him. More often then not, she was little better than a cloth doll, flopped in a strange position yet apparantly entirely comfortable. Waking up a little more, he remembered they had gone to sleep on the motley pile of pillows that she used as an all purpose soft zone in the middle of her workshop.

  
To stop any further kicking from happening whilst she gently snored away, he flipped her over onto her front, half flopped onto one of his legs with her bare buttocks in the air. Propping his head up with a pillow, he nudged her legs open a little to admire the view. Her pubic hair was trimmed short but still had the tendancy to shift its colours while you were watching, just like the rest of her hair.

  
He lay mesmerised, watching pink slowly change into white and then blue whilst the hair on her head changed colours in waves. He shifted his hand so he could stroke through her pubes, watching as each hair he touched briefly shifted green before trying to resume its old pattern. He took his fingers away with a smile, the annoyance of being kicked in the head being shoved aside for the immediacy of how he was feeling now. With the sound of Prism softly snoring away he almost fell back to sleep… until he noticed the soft white hills her buttocks formed wobbling gently.

  
“Priz? Are you awake?” He asked, leaning a little to the side so he could see her face. With a sly smirk on her face, she continued to snore, now a little louder. “... Uh huh.” He declared in an unimpressed way, pretending he couldn’t see her still wiggling her hips. The wiggling and the snoring became more insistant, making him smirk. “I guess she’s sleep twerking…”

  
The wiggling stopped slowly and the snoring became a little more genuine, so Mizz took the oppurtunity to slip a finger into her slowly, making Prism breathe in sharply and resume fake-snoring. Mizz chuckled gently, amused at her antics and withdrew the finger slowly, trailing it downwards with her own wetness and flicking her clit. With a deep moan she pushed her face into the pillows under her and snored insistantly.

  
“You are so weird sometimes” He said sitting up, reaching down to hook her hips with his hands and pull her back closer to him. A happy, muffled little noise in between snores was all he needed to hear. Using the fingers of one hand he spread her labia apart to give him a good view of her pussy, starting to rub at her clit again with his thumb, leaving her wriggling into the pillows and clutching at his leg, her snoring getting intermittant and clearly fake.

  
His fingers still spreading her apart, his other hand slowly made its way up her labia again, pressing at her hole with two fingers to get them slick before pushing them in and making her squeak “You like that, huh?”

  
“Uh, uh, snnnnnnrrrrr” She responded as he began to piston them in and out of her, curling them up and straightening them as he did so, her hole becoming wetter. Every so often he changed the tempo and angle, curling one second and then rotating them the next.

  
He saw her jam her face into a pillow and bite down on it to disguise a squeal and smirked to himself. When she began to push herself back onto his hands to force him deeper he knew she was getting close, almost entirely giving up on making snoring noises now and curling her arms around a pillow so that she wasnt sending high pitched echos that could damage her delicate electronics nearby.

  
He slammed his fingers into her fully with one last curl, making her legs shake as she came hard, with a quiet “Dadddiieee” as it died down in intensity. Feeling smug, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her so that he could see her hole clench closed. She breathed in short, ragged breaths as she calmed down, the cheeks of her face the same shade as the cheeks of her bottom.

  
Mizz put his fingers in his mouth to clean them off as he watched her recover, sucking her juices off of them before putting his hands behind his head again. “Mmm…” Prism hummed happily. “Thank you daddy… Just what I needed to get back to sleep.” She said, mischeviously and wiggled her behind another time before getting comfortable.  
“Back to sleep?” Miz frowned. “You’ve been awake this whole time.”  
“Nooo. I only woke up just now.”  
“You’ve been asleep for hours”  
“Princesses need a lot of beauty sleep.”

Mizz growled and grabbed her foot as it strayed dangerously close to kicking him in the face again, Pulling her whole-bodily by the ankle and making her make a suprised noise as she slid until her face was at his groin height.

“Are you going to make me kiss your fat ogre dick, Daddy?” She blinked up at him in an attempt to look sweet and innocent, her voice soft. He muttered in an annoyed fashion and shoved her off of him, rolling her onto her back. “Whee!” She declared happily as she went, watching him with a mischevious glint in her eye.  
Watching her out of the corner of his eyes, he pulled himself so he was half upright and could reach a box by the side of the pillows. He popped the top off of it and laid it aside whilst he dug around for something. Meanwhile, Prism was stretching out like a cat on her back, wriggling into a comfortable position and yawning loudly.  
Mizz pulled a pistol out of the box by its grip, making her faux-tired face change slowly into a grin. “Kinky!” She declared and he tutted, putting it down beside the bed after making sure it wasnt loaded this time and they had a repeat a repeat performance of a couple of months ago. Shoving aside a few of the toys he was absolutely certain she’d designed just to see if he was stupid enough to try to use them on her, he pulled out a simple metal plug with a multicoloured gemstone heart the size of a two pound coin on it.  
Prism wriggled some more when she saw it. “Pretty!” She declared. “You allways know which is my favourite…” She went to flip back onto her front but his hand pressed down onto her stomach to stop her moving. Her eyes widened as he shook his head with a “Uh uh.” And moved to his knees, hooking his fingers around her waist and pulling her close to him.

“But… wheres it gonna go?” She asked, attempting to look innocent again. It never worked on him. With a sigh, he put one hand on her mouth so she couldn’t talk anymore and pressed the tip of the plug against her wet hole, making her moan happily at its temperature. Using the wetness he had allready built up inside of her he slid it into her in one single slow motion, her muscles contracting around the slimmer part of the toy just behind the stone. He tapped on it firmly with a finger as he watched her eyes close and nodded in a satisfied way.

Prism wiggled her hips at him expectantly, watching him carefully as her hair slowly turned red and pastel pink around her like a valentine’s day halo. He grabbed her knees by their underside and pushed them towards her chest, using one hand to keep them both together and present her holes to him.  
Raising his other hand to his mouth, he spat on his fingers and rubbed them to get them wet. With little warning, he rubbed the smallest one against her anus and slipped it in, making her coo happily. He worked it slowly, just to make sure she was ready before swapping to a larger finger. Letting go of her legs briefly and letting her rest the palms of her feet against his chest, he reached once more into the box and discarded a few presumably dangerous bottles in favour of an actual bottle of water based lube.

Once he had made sure the pair of them were both good and slippery, he took his hand away from her and used it to guide his cock up against her hole, prodding it teasingly so he could watch her eyes roll back and the little princess plug in her pussy move as she clenched uselessly. With a smile, he slowly pushed his cock into her anus, making a deep, sultry moan escape from the little wizened’s lips. Knowing she could handle most of his length and girth easily he slid as far in as he could before she made a sharp breathing noise, stopping his entry and taking hold of her legs, waiting for her to get a bit more accustomed to his cock being inside of her arse.

Slowly he began to remove himself, taking his time and savouring the sensation with a little groan of his own. He watched the skin around his cock stretch as he pulled out and then began to push back in again, getting mesmerised by the way her pubes seemed to be mimicking the way the gem decorating her cunt changed colour as she moved, a sexual kalidoscope which he seemed to have control of. He watched happily as he continued to move his hips and work his cock in and out of her until his hips could finally bump against hers and he bottomed out, hissing in a satisfied way as her body contracted around his shaft subconsciously.

He finally spread her legs and leant over her towards her face - her lips mashing into his hungrily, their tongues darting across each others for a second before entwining. “Yess…” She declared, wrapping her arms around his neck as if to tell him that he couldn’t go even if he wanted to. He slowly began to pound in and out of her once again, now confident she could accept him with a bit more speed and force, pulling his mouth away from hers so he could hear the deep, satisfied moans she was making.  
Wetness from her pussy had begun to drip onto his cock, helping lubricate Prism’s hole more thanks to the plug that was now getting bumped into her with each of his thrusts, the cold gemstone of its front brushing against his own pubes. The slick tightness of her anus was getting him close and quickly, asking him to choose between his own gratification or slowing down to draw out the fun for both of them.

With a grunt, he pulled out of her, making her pout and utter a crude noise at the same time. “Aw, Daddy…” she started, before he flipped her over and pushed her head into the cushions, grabbing a handful of her hair to keep her down there and making her giggle with a muffled ‘Yay!’  
“Sssh.” He chided her and shoved himself back into her, using her head for balance and putting all his weight onto her as he slid up to the hilt and bumped his lap against her buttocks. Using his other hand to grip onto her hip he started to fuck her again at the speed he had been thrusting at before, not feeling the need to build her up any more than he allready had.

As she started to shake from the begginings of another orgasm, he realised that she had managed to sneak an arm under herself whilst he’d been turning her over so that she could finger her clit. Rolling his eyes, he let go of his grip on her hair and instead used both hands to grab onto her shoulders, muttering wordlessly and clenching his eyes shut.  
Prism’s shakes became full on shudders as she came, moaning in short bursts in time with each of his thrusts until he found he could hold his own orgasm back no more. His fingers dug deep into her shoulders as he grunted and emptied his balls into her, pressing down on her with his body one final time and slumping over her.  
His face next to her own ruddy cheeks, he kissed her gently and she closed her eyes and leant her face against his. She sighed happily, wiggling her hips to remind him he was still buried deep inside of her.

“Whats for breakfast?” She asked beatifically.

He rolled his eyes in responce.


End file.
